miriadicfandomcom-20200213-history
Symbols of Anarchism
The Symbols of Anarchism are as varied as there are anarchists. There have been, throughout the history of Anarchism, several different well-known symbols. The Black Flag The black flag has been used as a symbol of Anarchism since at least the late 1880's. This may be attributed to use by pirates, or it could be the connotation of negation of national flags, since black is the negation of color. It is the voiding of allegiance to any nation or government, which is keeping in line with the fundamental ethic of Anarchism, that no one should rule over anyone else. Black is also a color of mourning, and in the case of the philosophy and politics of the Anarchist, is most likely mourning the death of freedom. It is also the exact opposite of the white flag of surrender, which implies that the Anarchist movement will never surrender until everyone is their own ruler, and everyone is free. Black Flag is also the name of a punk band from California that lasted from 1977 to 1986, stating of their name: "If a white flag means surrender, a black flag represents anarchy." It is also the name of an insecticide... The Circle "A" The Circle A is the more commonly known Anarchist symbol, being a usually red (or other color, such as black, being colours of the anger of the people and communism) "A" with a circle around it, which simply stands for Anarchy. The more common symbol is the 'spray-painted' version, left behind as graffiti, but the real version is consisting in a typographical "A" within a more precise circle. Both are acceptable forms of the Anarchist Circle "A" symbol. The Libertatis Equilibritas * often asociated with anarchocapitalism is not a symbol of capitalism in the general leftist sense * The bars of the dollar sign here represent capitalism in the voluntaryist sense, i.e. the right to personal property and to take part in voluntary exchange. Similar Symbols *'The Circle "V"' The symbol of "V" in V for Vendetta (film) is that of a red V within a circle, like an inverted Circle "A", without the horizontal bar through it. In the film, the symbol of the V appears several times: **at the title sequence in fire **when V rescues Evey he defaces a poster with the slash of a V, much like Zorro **it is displayed in the corner as a logo during his television broadcast to London **on graffiti sprayed by a little girl. :There are definite ties to the movie V for Vendetta and the topic of anarchism, most of which are quite obvious in the character of "V" himself, standing up to a corrupt fascist government. The symbol also appears in the graphic novel. *'Brujah' In White Wolf's Vampire: The Masquerade, the symbol for the rebellious Brujah clan was an inverted anarchist circle "A". In the game, they were usually nothing more than a stereotype of anarchist violence and reckless individualism http://wiki.white-wolf.com/worldofdarkness/index.php/Brujah. Also, another point to consider is, if the Anarchist symbol is, in the Brujah case, inverted, doesn't that mean they are anti-anarchist? See Also *Anarchism *Symbol Gallery Anarchy References External Links * Anarchist Symbolism at en.wikipedia.org The Black Flag *The Classical Anarchist Symbol at anarchism.net The Circle "A" *[http://www.anarchism.net/symbol_ca.htm The Well-Known Symbol of Anarchism] at anarchism.net The Libertatis Equilibritas *[http://www.anarchism.net/symbol_la.htm The New Symbol of Anarchism] at anarchism.net Category:Stubs Category:Symbols Category:Anarchism